First Words
by Colhan3000
Summary: Luffy is seven months old and is learning how to talk. But so far he hasn't said a word. But when he finally does Ace is both shocked and touched at what his little brothers first word is. Ace and Luffy Fluff Brothership Fiction No Yoai


Another brotherly fic!

_**I do not own One **__**Piece,**__** all rights to its characters and plot belong to **__**Eiichiro**____**Oda**___

**Ugh, my sleep schedule is a wreck right now…its 5:06am right now and I have to get up for school at 9:00am. I've turned into some kind of vampire since due to my odd sleep schedule I'm falling asleep during the day for hours. I need to get myself back on the ball for the sake of my grades for the next semester of school…and so I have more time for the stuff I enjoy doing. **

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**First Words**

"Luffy…Luffy" Plum cooed at Luffy who was playing with his toys; his black hair was messy as it always was and he was dressed him a red shirt and blue shorts. Hearing his name being called he looked over at his older brothers friend with wide eyes. The little one stuck his tiny fist in his mouth, not sure what Plum wanted him to do. "Luffy can you say my name? Say Plum" she and Ace had been trying to get Luffy to talk, the boy had begun to babble and pick up sounds but had yet to say a word of any kind. Whenever she or Ace tried to get him to say the word of an item, like bottle, instead of trying to repeat what Ace and Plum said all he did was either crawl up to them with a big smile thinking he was going to be fed.

Plum picked up one of Luffy's toys and showed it to him "This is a block, can you say block?" the little boy took the block from her hand and started chewing on it. Plum groaned, was she doing something wrong? As she was about to give up for now and go heat up Luffy's lunch, Ace walked in from shopping. Ace looked at his brother to his friend sitting cross legged on the floor "Has he said anything yet?" Ace asked as Luffy noticed his older brother; he giggled and began crawling over to him.

"Ah, Ah!" Luffy made little noises that went unheard by the older kids in the room.

"No…nothing yet…are we doing it wrong?" Plum asked fiddling with her hair.

"It's no different than how my neighbors taught their son to talk when he was Luffy's age" Ace responded putting the bags down on the table.

"Maybe he's just being stubborn" Plum said smiling at Luffy who was babbling and clutching his brothers black shorts with his tiny fingers. Ever since he was born Luffy clung to his brother whenever the two were in the same room. If Ace was sitting on the couch Luffy had to sit in his lap, if Ace was doing something and walking around Luffy followed like a little shadow. If someone else other then Ace was holding him and Ace was nearby, Luffy's wide eyes would follow him everywhere or he would start to fuss until Ace paid attention to him. Ace was in a way clingy when it came to Luffy and protective. When Luffy was first born he wouldn't let anyone else hold Luffy, Plum had made a little baby harness for Ace to carrying Luffy around in to make it easier. Whenever Luffy started crying it was comical to watch Ace run in a panic to Luffy's room, knocking things over and tripping over things as he ran.

Ace was a real softy, and she had the photos to prove it much to Ace's embarrassment and annoyance.

Luffy tugged harder on his brother's shorts and reached up with his free one. Looking down Ace smiled and picked up his little brother "Hey little bro, what are you trying to do huh?" Luffy squealed babbling and smiling.

"Ah, As, Asy" Luffy babbled and giggled as his brother began to tickle his belly. Plum raised an eyebrow before walking up to the two D. brothers. She bent down and looked at Luffy before smiling.

"What's wrong Plum?" Ace asked, Plum ticked Luffy before looking up at him.

"Luffy really does love you Ace" Ace blushed at the comment unknowingly holding his brother closer, Luffy giggled and snuggled close.

"I know that, he's my Ototou you know" Ace said "But why say something I already know?" Plum laughed before looking at Luffy who looked quite content snuggling his face into Ace's chest.

"Luffy" Plum called and the seven month old looked up, the baby's eyes followed her finger as she pointed to the person holding him "Luffy, who is that?" Luffy looked at Ace and gave a wide smile.

"Asy, ASY!" Ace's eyebrows rose and his mouth hung open a little in surprise…was Luffy trying to…

"Come on Luffy who is that?"

"ASY! ACE! ACE!" Luffy was now pronouncing Ace's name correctly and yelling it rather loudly as he reached up to his brother his little fingers flexing as he tried to reach his brother. He would never had thought that his own name would be his little brothers first word. Ace felt something swell in his chest and his eyes softened as he watched his brother call out to him, his tiny fingers grazing his cheek before Ace took his brothers smaller hand in his own. "That's right Luffy…" Ace said rubbing his nose against his brothers "I'm your big brother Ace"

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked it.**


End file.
